The Truth of Nakama
by Vyaa
Summary: Tim Natsu mengeluarkan Lucy dan merekrut Lisanna! Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalas dendam? Akankah Lucy menemukan NAKAMA yang sebenarnya? Apakah ia akan menghancurkan Fairy Tail? Chapter 2 updated! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 : The Betrayal

Hei~ apa kabar kalian? maaf ya Vy jarang muncul :( dan juga untuk yang nunggu Possession, ch. 3nya udah selesai kok, tinggal proses editing, dan juga ch. 1 dan 2 nya mau di edit biar lebih enak dibaca, jadi mungkin agak lama, sabar ya tungguin Vy :D

Selamat membaca~ Hope u like it XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail bukan punyaku ^^

 **Original story by Shadow in Midnight**

 **Translate by Vyaa**

 **Rated T**

 **Genres :** Romance, Hurt, Comfort

 **Pairing :** Sting x Lucy dan Natsu x Lisanna

* * *

 **The Truth of Nakama**

 **Chapter 1 – The Betrayal**

* * *

 ** _Lucy's Perspective_**

Aku duduk di bar, meminum segelas soda seraya memperhatikan keadaan guild. Seluruh perhatian mereka hanya tertuju pada Lisanna, anehnya, tidak biasanya Mira mendengar pesanan sodanya tadi. "Maafkan kami, Lucy-san… sepertinya semua orang hanya memperhatikan Lisanna," ucap dragon slayer berambut biru. Aku melepaskan pandanganku dari orang-orang di guild dan menatap gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Wendy selalu menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan ketika semua orang melupakanku. "Oi, bunny-girl. Apa kau yakin tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka? Kau terlihat murung," tanya dragon slayer lain yang berambut hitam _spiky_ kepadaku. "Begitulah, aku yakin mereka akan segera menyadari keberadaanku," ucapku seraya berusaha tertawa. "Kita kan nakama…"

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Lisanna kembali. Dan sejauh ini, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya kecuali Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, dan master, yang sekarang sedang mengikuti pertemuan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa besok!" aku melambaikan tanganku kepada mereka bertiga.

Malam itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupku akan berubah total. 'Lucky' Lucy sudah tidak ada, kini hanya ada Lucy yang menyedihkan.

Esok harinya, ketika aku memasuki guild, reaksi anggota guild itu sangat berbeda, rasanya seperti mereka tidak pernah melupakan keberadaanku sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa, tatapan Wendy, Gajeel, dan Juvia berbeda, mereka terlihat sedih, seperti ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Ketika aku sampai di bar, aku memesan segelas soda kepada Mira. Anehnya, ia memberikan pesananku dengan cepat dan matanya terlihat berharap. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu sebentar lagi?

Hal mengejutkan lain terjadi, kali ini Lisanna. Di wajahnya tercetak semacam cengiran dan seringai yang sangat lebar. Ketika aku duduk dan berpikir bahwa wajahnya tidak cocok dengan cengiran-seringainya, tim Natsu mendatangiku.

Akhirnya! Mereka berhenti memperlakukanku seperti hantu. "Hai, Lucy," ucap Natsu. Aku memiringkan wajahku. Mungkin mereka ingin melakukan misi bersama? Namun aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Di depan mataku, Lisanna mendatangi Natsu dan Natsu memeluk pinggangnya. Pikiranku melayang sebentar.

Natsu melanjutkan, "Jadi, kami ingin Lisanna bergabung dengan tim Natsu." Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku? Sepertinya Erza mengerti kebingunganku dan melanjutkan ucapan Natsu. "Yah, kau tahu kan, Lucy, kau itu lemah. Jadi kami takut ketika Lisanna bergabung, kau akan menghalangi kami karena tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi sepertinya kita baik-baik saja dan kita tim yang kuat?" perlahan suaraku mengecil. "Tapi kau paling lemah di antara kita semua," balas Gray. Aku menatap tim Natsu, dan Lisanna. "Jadi, kamu ingin kau keluar dari tim kami," ucap ketiganya bersamaan. "Maksudnya kalian mengeluarkan aku dari tim?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Secara terang-terangan, iya. Setahuku kau anak orang kaya? Pasti kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti kata-kata," Lisanna tertawa pelan dan sinis. Mendengar hal itu, tim Natsu tertawa. "Kau itu lemah, Lucy. Daripada harus selalu menyelamatkanmu dalam setiap misi, lebih baik kami menghabiskan waktu dengan Lisanna yang lebih kuat darimu," ucap gray, masih tertawa.

Aku orang yang keras kepala, jadi aku tidak akan pasrah begitu saja. "Begitu ya, dan mengapa kau bisa membuat kesimpulan kalau aku lemah dan mengapa kau mau mengeluarkan aku dari tim tanpa memberitahu aku sebelumnya?"

"Mereka mengadakan _voting_ untuk melihat apakah Lucy-san akan dikeluarkan dari tim atau tidak. Semua anggota guild ikut mengeluarkan suara kecuali master yang tidak ada di sini," jawab Wendy, air matanya nyaris keluar. "Tentunya kami bertiga menolak, tapi anggota guild yang lain setuju dengan ide itu…" tambah Juvia, di luar, langit sudah menurunkan hujan yang sangat deras. Aku berdiri di sana, terkejut. Seluruh anggota guild sudah memperhatikan kami, menunggu reaksiku.

"Pengkhianat…" gumamku, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jariku memutih. "Apa?" tanya Natsu. Kini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tiga bulan diabaikan seluruh anggota guild. Tiga bulan memaksakan senyuman. Tiga bulan berharap bahwa teman-temanku akan menyadari keberadaanku suatu hari. Tiga bulan menahan amarah. Sekarang adalah waktu untuk melampiaskannya.

"SIALAN KAU, TIM NATSU! SIALAN! TIGA BULAN PENUH! SELURUH ANGGOTA GUILD MENGABAIKANKU SELAMA TIGA BULAN PENUH! HANYA EMPAT ORANG YANG MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU! KAU KIRA AKU INI APA!? BONEKA YANG BISA DIBUANG BEGITU SAJA!?"

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Edge

_Chapter sebelumnya_

 _"SIALAN KAU, TIM NATSU! SIALAN! TIGA BULAN PENUH! SELURUH ANGGOTA GUILD MENGABAIKANKU SELAMA TIGA BULAN PENUH! HANYA EMPAT ORANG YANG MENYADARI KEBERADAANKU! KAU KIRA AKU INI APA!? BONEKA YANG BISA DIBUANG BEGITU SAJA!?"_

* * *

Halow! Ada yang enjoy fic ini? gimana? ga gitu lama kan updatenya? hehehe. Sebenernya aku bisa aja sih selesain chapter ini lebih cpt lagi, tp karena kemarin2 aku UKK, jd gabisa main komputer dulu, maafkan ya :'3 Bls review deh~

 **Mrs. RA :** Sip ini udah dilanjut X3 sama aku juga kesel kok pas baca bagian Lisannanya :v emg dari sananya ga suka sama dia sih (#curhat)  
Hihi sabar ya tunggunya :p Thanks for ur support!

Selamat membaca~ Hope u like it XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail bukan punyaku ^^

 **Original story by Shadow in Midnight**

 **Translate by Vyaa**

 **Rated T**

 **Genres :** Romance, Hurt, Comfort

 **Pairing :** Sting x Lucy dan Natsu x Lisanna

* * *

 **The Truth of Nakama**

 **Chapter 2 –** **The Edge**

* * *

 ** _Natsu's Perspective_**

Apa-apaan!? Berani sekali Lucy membentak aku dan yang lain! Dia juga berkata kalau dia adalah _boneka_!? Orang aneh!

"Kita melakukan ini supaya kau menjadi lebih baik, brengsek!" teriakku di depan wajahnya.

 ** _Lucy's Perspective_**

Pertama kalinya, Natsu meneriaki aku… bahkan demi Lisanna… Air mata sudah siap keluar dari mataku, sementara Lisanna menyeringai bangga di pelukan Natsu. _Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana. Seharusnya aku yang berada di pelukan Natsu. Aku!_

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku lagi, berusaha untuk menahan air mataku yang sudah keluar sedikit demi sedikit. "Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana, Natsu.." aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi dan menangis di hadapan Natsu. "Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana… lalu mengapa… _mengapa si jalang itu yang berada dipelukanmu_!?" raungku.

Natsu menatapku terkejut. Tak lama setelahnya, rengekan Lisanna memecah keheningan karena ucapanku itu. "Natsu, aku takut…" kepalanku semakin kuat, rasanya aku sangat ingin menonjok wajah yang membuat hidupku hancur berkeping-keping. Natsu menatapnya protektif seraya mengelus rambutnya.

"Lucy! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu kepada Lisanna!" teriak Gray dan Erza kepadaku. "A-aku kira kita sahabat… bukankah kita _nakama_? Gray? Erza?" aku menangis semakin kuat, pertahananku sudah runtuh. "Keluar dari tim!" tiba-tiba Jet berteriak. "Keluar dari tim! Keluar dari tim!" seluruh anggota di guild meneriaki aku. Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, sedangkan tanganku menekan mulutku untuk menghentikan isakanku. Jet… Mira… bahkan _Levy_ …

Baiklah, cukup sudah. Aku berlari dan membuka pintu ruang Master dengan keras.

"Master!" teriakku dengan keras sementara air mataku masih menetes dengan deras. "Ah! Ada apa Lucy?" aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kata-kata ini akan merubah hidupku…

"Aku ingin keluar dari Fairy Tail."

 **To be continued**


End file.
